Pequeño gran amor
by milly loca
Summary: Por culpa de un hechizo de Inglaterra las naciones bálticas ahora son niños a cargo de los soviéticos, Ucrania, Rusia y Bielorrusia, pero, ¿que pasara cuando el pequeño Lituania se haga muy cercano a su cuidador?, ¿sera que nacerá un amor en todo este proceso a la normalidad?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok aquí esta una nueva historia que creo no sera muy larga, es por mientras se me ocurre que mas escribir en mi otro fic que creo es todo un éxito rotundo "Holocausto", pero por mientras termino de escribir el capitulo 6, pero no se desesperen, el capitulo ya esta en proceso y ya lo empece, así que tengan un poco de paciencia solo eso pido.**

 **Bueno después de esa larga explicación, EMPECEMOS.**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, solo la trama de la historia.**

* * *

Chapter 1: El hechizo que salio mal.

Era una noche oscura en Londres, Inglaterra, Arthur Kirkland, el representante humano de dicha nación estaba en su sótano preparando un hechizo para vengarse del Bad friends trió, por una mala pasada que le hicieron después de una reunión hace unos meses atrás, pero eso es sopa de otro plato, tenia su enorme libro de hechizos abierto buscando el indicado para poder efectuar su venganza, cuando después de mucho lo encontró, le paresia bien usarlo y ya sabia donde lo usaría, en la próxima reunión de naciones que seria la próxima semana. Así que después de un rato se fue a dormir ya con su plan listo, no sin antes marcar su libro en donde tenia el hechizo y empacar su barita.

 **Una semana después, reunión de naciones.**

Arthur llego temprano para no tener nada de contratiempos que le impidieran llegar rápido, y miro llegar a varias personas mas, como a Hungría y sus amigas, Taiwan y Liechtenstein, esta ultima acompañada de su hermano que, ¿como no?, casi nunca se separaba de ella, ni aunque estuviera con sus amigas, también miro llegar a Japón acompañado de los "eternos rivales", Turquía y Grecia, que como siempre se peleaban por su atención, mientras el pobre asiático intentaba calmarlos, miro llegar a los nórdicos siempre juntos, y demás naciones que iban llegando, unos en grupos, otros solos , pero en fin todos llegaron, bueno no todos faltaban seis personas que llegaran, y esas eran el trió de revoltosos y el trió báltico.

En ese momento, llegan los tres bálticos y se sientan juntos como siempre, y lo mas alejados que se pueda de Rusia, y como a la media hora llega el trió mas revoltoso de todos el mundo, literalmente, Prusia, España y Francia, y, ¿como no?, se sientan juntos.

-Muy bien ya va a empezar la reunión, el tema a tratar es la crisis económica-Dijo Alemania preparándose mentalmente para lo que seguía.

-Si todo gracias al flojo de Grecia-Comento Turquía, señalando a griego dormido sobre la mesa.

-Cállate...animal-Dijo entre sueños el griego.

Y así todo el mundo, literalmente, empezó a comentar sobre el estado económico de Grecia, el cual seguía dormido ignorando el griterío a su alrededor y comentarios hacia su persona, y como nunca es de esperarse el Bad trió se puso a pelear el cual se harto y sacando a barita los amenazo.

-Hay por favor, Inglaterra todo el mundo sabe que tu magia no sirve-Comento Prusia riéndose en toda su cara al igual que sus amigos, lo cual puso de mas mal humor al ingles.

El ingles solo los fulmino con la mirada y el hechizo sin que ellos se dieran cuenta pero como Rusia y América también empezaron a pelear, empujaron a Inglaterra y el hechizo impacto en otras tres personas, que resulto ser en los tres bálticos, una gran nube de humo se hizo visible para todos y dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para ver lo que había pasado, en ese mismo instante el humo se disipo y dejo ver a los tres bálticos, con el aspecto de tres infantes, cosa que los dejo mas que sorprendidos.

Lituania, el mayor de los tres, tenia la apariencia de un pequeño de 7 años, no tenia pantalones puesto que le quedaban inmensos al pobre niño, solo tenia la camisa que muy a duras penas y escasamente tapaba lo necesario, estaba algo sonrojado intentando que la camisa tapara un poco mas sus piernas y se sentía algo intimidado por las miradas de todos, Polonia en ese momento corrió hacia Lituania, se quito su saco y se lo puso encima para taparlo.

Estonia, el del medio, tenia la apariencia física de un pequeño de 6 años, al igual que su hermano mayor no tenia pantalones, puesto que también le quedaban inmensos, su camisa también era lo único que lo cubría, también tenia un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas y al igual que Lituania jalaba hacia abajo de su camisa para que le quedara mas larga, esta ve fue Finlandia el que corrió al "rescate" del pequeño infante, tapándolo con su abrigo.

Y finalmente, Letonia, el mas pequeño que sus hermanos, ya que el tenia la apariencia de un niño de 5 años, la camisa que traía le quedaba como vestido, miraba a todos lados de forma increíblemente inocente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo cual lo hacia ver aun mas tierno de lo que ya era que casi a mas de uno le dio diabetes (o como sea que se escriba), en su caso fue Sealand que al sentir que su amigo estaba en problemas (digamos que tiene un sexto sentido para eso) entro corriendo sin que le importara lo que le dijeran, tomo el saco de su padre y se lo puso a Letonia.

Todos estaban que no se lo podían creer, incluso Grecia se despertó para ver lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, en ese momento, todos voltearon a ver a Inglaterra.

-Inglaterra, ¿se puede saber, QUE FUE LO QUE HICISTE?-Pregunto Sealand abrazando a Letonia.

-No fue mi intención, ¿esta bien?, mas aparte si el tonto de Alfred e Ivan no hubieran estado peleando, el hechizo hubiera funcionado-Dijo a manera de defensa el ingles.

Todos decidieron calmarse antes de cambiar por completo el tema de la reunión, de ser una reunión que trataba de la crisis económica a una para ver que hacer con la naciones que ahora eran niños.

-Yo me ofrezco para cuidarlos-Dijo Francia con una sonrisa algo (mucho) pervertida mirando a los pequeños bálticos que estaban sentaditos en un rincón dibujando.

-¡Ni de chiste te los dejamos, capaz y ya no son vírgenes cuando los regresemos a la normalidad!-Grito un poco escandalizada Taiwan.

-O peor, les saca un severo trauma a los pobres niños-Dijo Austria mientras se acomodaba los lentes-En cambio yo, podría cuidarlos.

-Ay aja, si como no, y con cuidarlos te refieres a que los vas a tener de sirvientes en tu casa, mejor no se los dejen al señorito-Comento Prusia, ganándose un sartenazo en la cabeza-¡¿Quieres dejar esa maldita sarten de una puñetera vez?!

-¡¿Como puedes gritar esas palabras en una sala donde hay tres niños?!-Grito Elizaveta escandalizada y enojada dándole otro sartenazo mas fuerte que lo dejo inconsciente.

-Bien creo que quienes deberían quedarse con ellos y hablo de los tres son Ucrania, Rusia y Bielorrusia, esos tres son los que han convivido con ellos por mas tiempo, y creo que seria lo mejor-Dijo Alemania mirando al trió de hermanos, que solo asintió.

-Por mi esta bien, no me importaría cuidarlos-Dijo una muy sonriente y feliz Ucrania.

-Me da lo mismo-Dijo una muy fría e indiferente Bielorrusia.

-Podría hacerlos uno con Rusia-Pensó en voz alta un muy siniestro y sonriente Rusia.

-Alemania, ¿crees prudente dejarlos al alcance de Rusia-Aru?-Pregunto un no muy seguro de la idea China.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, me estoy arrepintiendo-Dijo mientras miraba a los tres hermanos soviéticos caminar hacia los tres hermanos bálticos.

Ucrania fue la primera en acercarse a los bálticos para hablar con ellos.

-Hola pequeños-Los saludos con una suave sonrisa.

-H-hola se-señorita-Dijeron los tres y a mas de uno le dio un ataque de diabetes.

-Muy bien mocosos, de ahora en adelante vivirán con nosotros y si quieren salir con vida de esto mas les vale hacer lo que les decimos y obedecer nuestras ordenes sin replicar-Dijo amenazante Bielorrusia, los tres niños solo temblaron y se fueron a esconder detrás de Ucrania.

Ucrania solo negó un poco con la cabeza, nunca lograría cambiar esa actitud de su hermana menor, miro a los niños con una sonrisa para calmarlos un poco del susto que les dio su hermana, después de agacho y tomo al pequeño Letonia en sus brazos.

-Yo me encargare de Letonia-Dijo sonriendole al niño que solo le devolvió el gesto un poco sonrojado.

-Yo me encargo de Lituania-Dijo Rusia tomando de la mano al pequeño lituano.

Bielorrusia le lanzo una mirada asesina a Lituania, ni siendo un niño dejaba de ser el "favorito" de Rusia.

-¿Que mas da?-Dijo un poco fastidiada la Bielorrusa mientras tomaba de la mano a Estonia.

-Muy bien debe cuidarlos muy bien, y repito, MUY BIEN en esa forma sus cuerpos son muy inestables, el mas mínimo golpe o rasguño y se rompen, en pocas palabra son demasiado frágiles-Dijo Inglaterra dándoles explicaciones de como debían tratar a las naciones bálticas en su nuevo estado.

-¡¿Quieres decir que estamos cuidando muñecas de porcelana?!-Exclamo Bielorrusia.

-Podría decirse que si-Dijo como si nada Inglaterra.

Después de eso, la reunión se pospuso hasta que se resolviera ese pequeño problema, todos se fueron a sus casas y los soviéticos no fueron a exepcion, cada hermano se llevo a su respectivo niño al que tenían que cuidar.

Al llegar a su casa, Rusia dejo a Lituania en el suelo de su casa y cerro la puerta, cuando se volteo a verlo el niño estaba temblando.

-Tranquilo, no te haré nada-Dijo poniendo una mano en su cabeza.

-N-no es eso se-señor, e-es solo q-que te-tengo frió-Dijo tiritando, y por como lo llamaba al parecer no recordaba nada.

Rusia solo lo tomo en sus brazos y se fue a la sala de su casa donde estaba la chimenea y una manta (que por pura casualidad estaba ahí) dejo a Toris en el sillón y prendió la chimenea, cuando regreso a sentarse junto al niño este se acerco a el y se sentó en sus piernas abrazándolo, Ivan solo lo volteo a ver, el pequeño no tardo en quedarse dormido, tenia un leve rubor en sus mejillas y lo hacia ver mas tierno de lo que ya era.

-Descansa pequeño Toris-Le dijo suavemente mientras se iba a su habitación junto con el pequeño lituano en brazos.

* * *

 **Bien aquí les dejo esta nueva historia que espero les guste y si le falto algo me lo hagan saber.**

 **Como ya dije anteriormente, el capitulo 6 de "Holocausto" ya esta en proceso así que sean pacientes y para quienes ya lo leyeron tranquilos, van a darle su merecido al humano que capturaron, pero bueno.**

 **Ok creo que ya es todo los dejo porque tengo cositas que hacer.**

 **Milly loca, fuera.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí esta el segundo capitulo de esta nueva histeria, así que disfrútenla.**

 **Bueno sin mas que agregar pues, ¡EMPECEMOS!.**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes de Hetalia no son míos, desgraciadamente T_T**

* * *

Chapter 2: Convivencia.

Llego la mañana a Rusia, y el representante humano de dicho país estaba acostado en su cama durmiendo tranquilamente, hasta que un olor que venia de la cocina lo despertó, era un olor muy delicioso así que se levanto y se sentó en la cama, pero se alarmo un poco al no ver al pequeño lituano en la cama con el, en ese momento se levanto por completo y salio corriendo del cuarto para bajar rápidamente las escaleras e ir a la cocina, solo para ver a Lituania subido en una silla haciendo el desayuno.

-Buenos días señor Rusia, no quería molestarlo así que yo sólito prepare el desayuno-Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa encantadora al ruso.

Después de eso, Rusia se sentó en una de las sillas y espero a que el desayuno estuviera listo, cuando estuvo listo Toris sirvió lo que preparo en dos platos, uno para el y el otro para Ivan, y los llevo a la mesa pero en cuanto iba a bajar de la silla en la que se subió, un pliegue de su ropa (que por cierto no se la había cambiado todavía) se enredo un poco con la silla haciendo que cayera, pero antes de tocar el suelo Ivan lo atrapo en el aire, pero los platos de comida cayeron al suelo haciendo un gran desastre.

-Yo, enseguida lo limpio señor Rusia, perdóneme, no volverá a suceder-Decía las mismas cosas que le decía el "Yo" adulto de Lituania.

-No te preocupes, todo esta bien déjame que te ayude-Dijo Rusia sonriendo como siempre hacia ayudando al pequeño lituano a limpiar.

Después de que terminaron de limpiar, Ivan preparo otro desayuno para que los dos comieran, una vez que terminaron de comer el pequeño se levanto rápido de su asiento y tomando los platos sucios los llevo al fregadero y los empezó a lavar rápidamente.

Después de eso, los dos decidieron ir a visitar a los hermanos de Toris, Ivan sabia que antes debía darle algo de ropa al niño si no, no sobreviviría al frió de afuera, así que fue a su habitación junto con Toris, cuando llegaron al cuarto del mayor, Ivan dejo a Toris en la cama y fue al armario para buscar algo que le pudiera servir para cubrir al niño y que le sirviera como ropa, finalmente, encontró un conjunto suyo de cuando el era pequeño, era obvio que le quedaría algo grande pero nada que un poco de costura no pudiera arreglar.

Después de estar arreglando la ropa para que Toris se sintiera cómodo, se la paso al niño para que se vistiera, pero lo que Toris le dijo lo tomo por sorpresa.

-Ahm, señor Ivan, no se hacerlo solo-Dijo algo apenado.

Ivan se quería morir en ese momento, se sonrojo un poco antes de acercarse a Toris y empezar a desvestirle mirando el pequeño cuerpo del niño, empezó a vestirle con cuidado ya que se veía tan frágil que sentía que se podía romper en cualquier momento si hacia algo mal.

Después de que termino de vestirlo y abrigarlo bien, los dos salieron de la casa rumbo a la casa de Bielorrusia donde se reunirían para que los hermanos jugaran y se vieran un rato. Después de un rato de viaje llegaron a la casa de la menor de los soviéticos, la cual al verlos les abrió la puerta algo emocionada, pero al ver al pequeño lituano de la mano de su hermano, le lanzo una mirada matadora, que al niño le dio miedo y se escondió detrás de su cuidador.

Luego de un saludo, los dejo pasar pero no le quito los ojos de encima a Toris, que aun con su nueva apariencia parecía ganarse aun mas el desprecio de la joven, los tres hermanos al verse corrieron a abrazarse, como si llevaran tiempo sin verse y juntos se fueron a jugar a la habitación de Eduard, dejando a los adultos solos para que pudieran hablar.

-Hermano, ¿como te va con "ese"?-Le pregunto con cierta irritación Bielorrusia a su hermano.

Rusia solo la volteo a ver y dio un leve suspiro.

-Es buen niño, muy obediente y lindo, tierno, adorable...-Y así siguió enumerando las cualidades del pequeño lituano con una enorme sonrisa, mientras que su hermanita se moría de los celos.

-Bueno, ¿y a ti que tal te va con el pequeño Estonia?-Pregunto Ucrania a su hermana menor, cambiando el tema por la paz.

-Mmm, me va bien, no es tan malo como pensé, me ayuda en la casa y me hace caso cuando le hablo sin necesidad de tener que amenazarlo-Dijo tranquilamente.

En ese momento, tocaron a la puerta de la casa de la bielorrusa, todos miraron a la puerta confundidos, no esperaban a nadie mas, solo era un reunión entre hermanos (en el sentido literal de la palabra) y no habían invitado a nadie mas, pero aun así, fue Ucrania la que se levanto para abrir la puerta, al momento en que abrió, alguien entro corriendo a la casa, como buscando algo.

-¡¿Donde esta?!, ¡¿que le hiciste ruso?!-Ese alguien era Polonia, que venia a asegurarse de que Toris estaba bien y sin ningún tipo de daño.

-¡Tu afeminado travestí, ¿como te atreves a entrar así a mi casa?!-A Bielorrusia no le hizo nada de gracia que Polonia entrara como "perro por su casa" y menos sin que lo invitaran.

-¡A callar niña del exorcista versión incestuosa, vengo a ver que este no le aiga hecho nada al pequeño Liet!-Grito de vuelta el polaco a la chica, que ya estaba lista para atacarlo con el cuchillo.

Todo hubiera terminado mal, de no ser porque Yekaterina interfirió y salvo a su antiguo cuidador de su pequeña hermanita.

-Me da gusto verlo, señor Polonia-Dijo Ucrania con una sonrisa, le daba gusto verlo ahí.

Polonia la volteo a ver y sonrió-Hola Ucrania, querida, osea como que, como has crecido.

Yekaterina sonrió a su anterior cuidador y lo invito a pasar, y a sentarse con ellos a hablar, cuando en ese momento llegaron los tres niños y se acercaron a sus cuidadores.

-Mama Yeka, tengo hambre-Dijo el pequeño Raivis con una mirada de lo mas tierna.

-Nosotros también-Dijeron los otros dos hermanos, Yekaterina solo sonrió.

-Vamos a darles algo de comer-Dijo la chica levantándose de su lugar y yendo a la cocina.

-Iré a ayudar a Yekaterina-Dijo Bielorrusia yendo también a la cocina.

Una vez que las hermanas se perdieron de vista, Polonia tomo del cuello de su ropa a Rusia y lo mira de forma seria.

-Osea como que, mas te vale no hacerle nada malo a Liet-Le dijo para después soltarlo tranquilamente.

-Tranquilo, no le haré nada que el no quiera

-¡¿Que dijiste degenerado?!

Muy bien, Polonia se hacia una idea errada de lo que dijo Rusia, pero con semejante declaración, ¿Quien no?, en ese momento llegaron las hermanos y los niños a la sala a, por así decirlo, salvar la situación y a Rusia de un iracundo Polonia que ya casi se le echaba encima, Polonia al ver al pequeño castaño se levanto como un rayo a abrazarlo.

-Hola pequeño-Le dio un beso-¿Este mastodonte no te ah hecho nada malo?-Le pregunto señalando a Rusia.

El semblante de Rusia se volvió sombrío mientras que murmuraba sus conocidos "Kolkolkolkol" y un aura asesina lo rodeaba, pero en ese momento llamaron a la puerta otra vez, todo se calmo cuando el timbre sonó por la casa, Ucrania volvió a acercarse a la puerta para abrir, cuando lo hizo alguien entro corriendo y se dirigió hasta Letonia y lo abrazo, ese "alguien" era Sealand, que no venia solo, sus "padres" Finlandia y Suecia venían con el, Finlandia entro saludando a Ucrania al igual que Suecia, pero al ver al pequeño estonio se lanzo a abrazarlo.

-¿Que acaso mi casa es "reunión mundial", o que?-Pregunto irritada Bielorrusia.

-Lo sentimos, pero Peter quería ver a Raivis y yo quería ver como estaba Eduard-Dijo Tino algo apenado.

-Bueno ya que somos mas, ¿me puede alguien a preparar la comida?-Pregunto Ucrania sonriente.

Al final, Feliks, Tino, Natalia y Yekaterina fueron a la cocina a preparar algo para comer, mientras que los otros dos esperaban y cuidaban a los niños, Suecia y Rusia miraban que Sealand no se separaba de Letonia y siempre estaba a su lado, mas aparte siempre lo abrazaba cada que este se asustaba con algo, eso les hizo darse cuenta de algo, algo muy obvio para todos, que Peter sentía algo mas fuerte por Letonia, eso hizo sonreír un poco a Berwald, su hijo estaba madurando y eso era bueno.

Cuando ya estaba la comida, los que estaban en la cocina llamaron a los demás que estaban en la sala, los cuales llegaron junto a los niños bálticos, bueno Peter traía a Raivis de la mano, mientras que el pequeño báltico estaba con un tierno sonrojo en la mejillas, todos se sentaron en la mesa de la bielorrusa mientras hablaban de cosas triviales, mientras que los niños estaban entretenidos en su propia platica.

Una vez que llego la hora de irse, todos se despidieron de la bielorrusa y del pequeño estonio, que tenia la mano agarrada de la de Natalia, y juntos entraron a la casa para que el niño descasara un poco por ese día. En el aeropuerto, los dos nórdicos, Sealand, Ucrania, Rusia, Letonia, Lituania y Polonia también se despedían, prometiendo volver a juntarse, esta vez en la casa de la ucraniana, que se fue cargando al pequeño Letonia en sus brazos, los nórdicos también se fueron llevando a Sealand cargando también, solo quedaban Polonia y Rusia, que tenia al pequeño Lituania durmiendo en sus brazos.

-Osea, como que, cuídalo bien gigantón-Le dijo el polaco mirando al niño dormir.

-Tranquilo, así lo haré-Dijo tranquilamente el ruso.

Polonia solo asintió y se acerco para besar la frente del niño y después de fue a tomar su avión, Rusia hizo lo mismo para regresar a su casa.

Una vez ya en su casa, abrió la puerta ya que el frió de afuera era algo fuerte, por lo que se apuro a abrir, una vez ya dentro de la casa, Lituania despertó de su siesta y se estiro en los brazos de su cuidador, al cual miro con ojitos somnolientos y un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas, algo demasiado adorable en palabras de Ivan.

-Señor Ivan, tengo hambre-Dijo con una voz suave.

Ivan solo sonrió y fueron a la cocina donde preparo algo para los dos, una vez que terminaron a cenar, los dos se fueron a dormir, Ivan llevo a Toris a una de las habitaciones de su casa y lo arropo muy bien para que no pasara frió y se fue a su habitación antes de apagar la luz y dejar a Toris en su cama.

Una hora después, Ivan ya estaba dormido, eso hasta que sintió algo o mas bien alguien subir a su cama a acurrucarse a su lado, cuando se dio la vuelta para ver quien era, mira a Toris acostado a su lado, tan solo lo arropo y lo abrazo mientras sonreía.

-Buenas noches, pequeño-Le dio un beso en la frente.

Después de eso, se quedo dormido abrazando al niño.

* * *

 **Bueno, se que tenia abandonada esta historia, pero aquí esta este segundo capitulo, que espero que disfruten.**

 **Milly loca, fuera.**


End file.
